The Legend of Shadowmare
by My Imagination12
Summary: This is a Crossover between a Game online called Terra Monsters and Pokemon. When Shadowmare and six others of her Legendary friends are transported away from home for there own Protection, Shadowmare comes across a Legendary Pokemon which has something in common to what she has. Inspired by Shizukana Yuki's story Bleeding Darkness, now continued by Kyroshiro. (i got permission)


**OMG THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP QUICKER IF I HADEN'T ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT D: luckily I wrote it out! I was panicking DD:**

**Anyway, Hello Readers! Welcome to my Pokémon X Terra Monster Crossover! Terra Monsters is a MMO which I was into because it was close to Pokémon. Some of the ideas came from the Story Bleeding Darkness, from Shizukana Yuki, now adopted and continued by Kyroshire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokémon and Terra Monsters. If I did they would be better P:**

**Note: The Legendries are smaller than the game shows them, look them up on Images.**

Chapter 1:

The islands of Terrarium were quiet and peaceful. The water region of Vesport was as silent as the whistling of wind, its sparkling waters splashed lazily onto the shores, a few Lotheas splashed playfully within. The Hottest region of the island, Aduro was bustling with tamer duels, chatting tourists, and a few happy Terra Monsters here and there plodding about, while its famous Volcano lays dormant and silent. Verdane's Savannah lay in the cool breeze, with its flightless, horned and monkey residents minding their own business, while the town of Verdane was bustling, filled with hard working people.

White fluffy clouds fill the sky and floating city in the sky, Skyward, with gentle breezes and the glorious view of the entire of Terrarium. Metropolis was buzzing with activity and electric Terra Monsters, with the cross road to the Joule Town, Terra Monsters and trainers where heat in battle, challenging each other to see who was the strongest, with their allies and friends cheering them on. The chilly, snow covered land of Aureus was always filled with the laughter of the children as they played in its everlasting snow. And finally, Shrieking Fallow was filled with mysterious Arcane Terra Monsters, always wanting to surprise people with any passers-by.

But Terrarium was also filled with conversation everyday about the seven Legendries, each resembling their power and element.

Aquarin is the Water Legendary. Her acrobatic tricks and ability to control water currents and beat against them is spectacular. She was transformed to what she is now by the power of the Water Ancient on a full moon night. She has hooves instead of Paws like she had when she was an Aquanine; Water surrounds her body, with two horns atop her head. Her body covered in blue scales.

Inferram is the Fire Legendary. With his hot temper and fiery attitude, it's best not to be on the other end of his fire horns. He was born from the depths of the Aduro Volcano, with then showed signs that it might have erupted, which nearly did, but when Inferram hatched, it laid dormant yet again. His back, horns, tail and hooves and a little of his legs were all alight with fire, while on his flank, was a mysterious marking which even he doesn't know what it is. His body is Light bay orange.

Terrabull is the Earth Legendary. His tail is made from gold, and is very heavy, some wonder how he is able to lift this tail of his, but his horns are even more dangerous than his tail, for they are so sharp they could tear through a tree in one charge if he really wanted to. It is unknown how he was created but his egg found one day by a bunch of miners, who got chased away by some of the Earth Terra Monsters guarding it. His back has large Rocks and stones on his back, all kept in place with the same Golden material that his Horns, tail and Legs are made from. On his legs, there is Gemstone like diamonds placed firmly on them.

Galanyx is the Air Legendary. She is similar to a Wintail but bigger; her tail is fluffier and long like a Fouligator, and long wavy parts of fur (like Reshiram) on the sides of her head which come from above her eyes and is also the only Legendary with paws. Her soft touch and gentle personality, many Air Terra Monsters come to her so she can cheer them up. Like Terrabull, it was unknown how her egg was created, and no one even knows where she hatched.

Suleyx is the Electric Legendary. He is one of the more sensible and little less daring Legends. Atop his head he has a Crown of a Lightning Spike sort of thing, which is curved near the top. On his back there are all spikes, storing his electrical power, and so has his tail. Top half of his body if brown, while the underneath and legs are yellow, as well as his tail and Crown of Lightning Spike. His egg was created in a Violent Lightning storm which nearly destroyed the whole city of Metropolis.

Glacierin is the Ice Legendary. He is one of the wimpy ones of the Legendries, but then again, he needs to be careful with his legs, which are made of Solid, pure Ice, as so is his tail, but the cannot melt. His neck is made from Ice too, but it's like a mane of ice, he has a See-through horn in the centre of his head. He egg was encased in a shard of Ice, and when he hatched, the Ice he was in protected him until it melted away.

And Shadowmare is the Arcane Legendary. But she is different. Instead of having one element, she has two, Fire and Arcane. Thanks to this Dual ability, she is very hard to defeat, so no wonder she is rather confident with many things which she does. Her mane is like a Flowing cloud, but a light and dark colour shade of purple and little flames of it on the back of her hooves and legs. With spikes on her Bone tail and back. **(Look up Terra Monsters Shadowmare if you are getting confused, I struggle to draw and describe her a little so it might just be easier if you do so dear reader D:) **her back is covered in scales, her underbelly has a rib like feature and on the end of her tail is a very sharp looking Axe shaped feature which she can detach and reattach. Her egg was created from the depths and mysteries of Arcane and Fire Magic.

On the Shores of Vesport beach, all seven legendries where there, playing in the water or with other Tame and Wild Terra Monsters. Aquarin was splashing around with some Lotheo, Lothea and Scuda, who were clearly enjoying the Water Legends company, Inferram was staying away from the water, VERY far away, clearly not impressed with what Shadowmare was doing, who was sitting in a shallow part of the water,

"Shadowmare," Inferram huffed, "How can you even do that and not feel funny?" Shadowmare looked at him and lifted a hoof up, the flame relit, but as soon as it touched the water, it went back out.

"You know I can control that part, but not my mane. I'm fine as long as I don't go fully in the water." Shadowmare explained, lying down in the water. Inferram snorted, a little ember of flame came out from his nostrils too, and muttered something before trotting away to go talk to some other fire Terra Monsters in the section they were in. Shadowmare sighed; she knew he always was going to have that temper, which might not help very much in future. She turned to the direction of a snoring sound, it was quiet, but then again, she was close to where Terrabull, who was fast asleep in the shade with some other Terra Monsters, including a rare Tortipous. And to the direction of Glacierin and Galanyx, who were playing with some other Air and Earth Terra Monsters. Suleyx was just sat by himself, watching what everyone was doing, but when Shadowmare turned her direction to him, he looked away, he kind of didn't like talking to the mare, but who can blame you if both your elements are stronger and weaker against each other?

Everything was still very happy until the sky in one direction started to turn black with clouds, catching the attention of every human and Terra Monster there. Suddenly, the tame and wild Terra Monsters started whimpering or growling. All the legendries stopped what they were doing to look at the clouds; they could feel a presence that all creatures hated, _evil_.

At this, Shadowmare realized who it was, The Arcane Ancient, Arcono. He was coming! Now then you may be wondering why this scared her, this is because when he was younger, a dual element legendary like her but a little different hurt him when he was playing with some others, then that's when he released the monster he really was, he destroyed every single Legendary Creature in Terrarium. That was nearly 100 years ago, everyone thought that he was gone, including the other Ancients, but no. This proved he wasn't, he was back, and ready to get them!

"Guy run! It's Arcono! He's coming for us!" Shadowmare squealed in fear, even she had to admit it, she was truly terrified, and wasn't scared to hide this fear, even in her voice. As they all ran, the clouds got closer, this really didn't help the matter that this also influenced other Terra Monsters to hide r beg there owners to return them to their crystals. Then a Blinding flash filled the entire area, the legendries had to stop to close their eyes for the light was far too intense…

When they all opened there eyes, they looked around, the whole place was a swirly coloured thing, all the different colours of there elements.

"_This isn't Vesport."_ Shadowmare thought, where were they? She turned around as she soon heard a voice behind them, the all did in fact. They saw six people. "_The other ancients! They saved us!" _realization hit Shadowmare with relief; they were going to be okay, right?

"Hello legendries." The one dressed in light blue said, this was the Water Ancient, Typhoon, "We are glad you ran for it, it would not be a good idea to fight him at the strength you're at anyway, even if the other Terra Monsters did help you." Glacierin stepped forward a little,

"What are you going to do?" the Ice Legendary asked, they were all wondering that in fact.

Ice Ancient Blizzard, Water Ancient Typhoon, Fire Ancient Inferno, Air Ancient Gale, Earth Ancient Boulder and Electric Ancient Volt all spoke at the same time, "We are sending you to a different world where Arcono will not be able to find you for the time being." This made the legendries all look at them in shock, teleport them? That was clearly unexpected. Teleportation was very hard to master.

"I shall send both you Shadowmare and Inferram but you won't appear with each other." Inferno said, looking at the two mentioned. Shadowmare and Inferram looked at each other thinking the same thing,

_That's going to really weaken him._

And once again the blinding light returned. Sending them to the other world, hearing the Ancients all shout in synch; "To the World where Pokémon Reside!"

**Done! Yay! It's done! I hope you liked it!**

**Who will appear with whom? How will they cope and will Arcono discover where they have gone? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Okay updates sort of things:**

**Kirby Character and OC Dares! - Now on continuation, but no dares plz until I have done 2 Chapters**

**Battle of the Stars- Updating, nearly done Chapter 3.**

**This story- Might be slow for all including this, School and STUFF! DX**

**Anyway. I'm out! Byeeeeeee**


End file.
